wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Survivor: Orlando - Fans vs Favorites
Survivor: Orlando - Fans vs Favorites is the 32nd season of Survivor. 10 contestants from previous seasons are brought back to compete against 10 new contestants, in a Hispanic ghetto in Orlando, FL, to compete for another million dollars. Previews season: Survivor: Cambodia Next season: Survivor: Villains vs. Heroes Contestants Summary Episode 1 - "Only in Orlando" Ten contestants are left in a Spanish Ghetto in Orlando. After they are introduced to the new season by Jeff, the ten returning contestants arrive. They are divided into two teams: Mickey, also known as Favorites; and Jaker, also known as Fans. In the Fans tribe, Daniella and Joey decides to make out. Abadja bosses around, angering Antoine. Daniella argues with Lil Savion, who tells her to not make her snap her fingers. Daniella then bitches about Heather. Heather says Daniella better look out for herself. Nissim tries to fish a whale. Phoebe sings "smelly cat", while Ines dances. Toto says Tim the Dog is a huge inspiration to him. In the Faves tribe, Ling-Ling is happy to see Rochelle again. "The Predicament" gets a tan, and acts like a douche. Tim the Dog forms an alliance with Brad, Chelsea, Ling-Ling, Rochelle and Yau-Ming. Livia tells the girls she'll take them to Turkey. In the immunity challenge, Favorites win. Heather and Toto forms an alliance. They convince everyone to vote with them. Daniella is voted-off. Episode 2 - "Don't Make Me Snap My Fingers in a Z Formation" In the Fans tribe, Abadja bosses around again. Lil Savion argues with him, but he tells her to "SEET DUWN". Antoine, Ines, Nissin and Phoebe form an alliance, because they are all musician. Heather and Toto plans on getting rid of Abadja. Heather says she will play two sides, and forms another alliance with Lil Savion. In the Faves tribe, Michael joins Tim the Dog's alliance, who targets Livia first. "The Predicament" douches around, and then gets a tan. In the immunity challenge, Fans wins immunity. "The Predicament" gets into an argument with the girls. Yau-Ming convinces their alliance that Natalie is dangerous, but Natalie is able to convince them to not vote her off. "The Predicament" is voted-off. Episode 3 - "Hide Yo' Kids, Hide Yo' Wife, and Hide Yo' Husband" In the Faves tribe, everybody is happy that "The Predicament" is out. Tim the Dog tells the team to vote Livia off as soon as possible, because she's dangerous. Meanwhile, Livia convinces Chelsea and Natalie that she'll take them to Turkey, and they will work as models. They form an alliance. Ling-Ling and Yau-Ming bonds while preparing rice, soup and noodles. Rochelle gives advices to everyone, and becomes the tribe's mother. Later, she tells them to clean the shelter, or else she'll slap them into Disneyland Park. In the Fans tribe, Nissim catches a Whale. A rapist alks in to their camp, and Antoine tells everyone to hide their kids, wife, and even their husbands. Phoebe sings "Smelly Cat" to the tribe, while Ines dances. Joey has a OTTN moment, so Lil Savion snaps her fingers in a z formation. Heather argues with Joey. Toto says he wants a Tribe Swap soon, so he can allign himself with Tim. In the immunity challenge, Fans wins again. Livia then finds an idol, and tells everyone. The girls find out that Natalie has joined Livia's alliance. Natalie is voted-off. Episode 4 - "Going to Disneyland... Only in Orlando" In the Faves tribe, the girls are livid at Chelsea for joining Livia's alliance. Chelsea says she just did it to get information. Rochelle tells Chelsea if she ever betrays the girls again, she'll slap her into another season. Ling-Ling and Yau-Ming decides to open a Chinese food restaurant. The girls tells Brad to join their alliance, and Brad accepts. Though, Brad goes and tells Tim the Dog about it. At the Faves tribe, Joey argues with Lil Savion, so Lil Savion snaps her finger in a z formation, and Heather tells her that Joey is going next. Antoine, Ines, Nissim and Phoebe also decides that Joey is a big threat, and should go. Joey has a random CP moment, and convinces Heather to not vote him off, since he's not a threat for not being in an alliance. Faves wins the challenge. Heather tells her alliance to note vote for HJoey, and vote for Abadja instead. Lil flips, and along with the Musicians alliance, vote Joey off. Episode 5 - "Don't Make Me Step Off This Mat In A Z-Formation" In the Fans tribe, Heather is livid at Lil Savion for flipping. Abadja bosses around, and curses in Indian. Antoine raps, Phoebe sings, and Ines dances. Nissim tries to catch a whale, but fail. In the Faves tribe, a hobo offers Brad a weed, but Brad declines, and tells him weed is bad. Chelsea becomes a CPN g.oddess, and makes a secret alliance with Livia, to vote Tim the Dog off. Before the challenge, Jeff offers the chance to mutiny. Abadja, Chelsea, Heather, Livia, Michael and Toto mutinies. In the new Mickey tribe, Ling-Ling and Rochelle are upset that Chelsea mutinied. Heather and Toto join Tim's alliance with Brad. Abadja bosses around a new tribe, and says something Indian in a confessional. In the new Jaker tribe, the Musician alliance plans on voting the newcomers off, starting with Livia. Livia tells them she has the immunity idol. In the challenge, Jeff tells them it will be a double Tribal Council. Brad and Nissim win individual immunities. The Musician alliance decides to split the votes between Livia and Chelsea. In new Mickey, Abadja is voted-off. In new Jaker, Livia plays the idol in Chelsea. Livia is then voted-off, and it's revelead that Michael flipped for the Musician alliance. Episode 6 - "Noodles Soup, Five Dolla" In new Jaker, the Musicians alliance celebrates. Chelsea makes a merge pact with the Musicians alliance, and they promise to keep her over Michael. Ines dances. Phoebe adopts homeless kids. In new Mickey, Toto tells Tim he's his biggest fan. Ling-Ling and Yau-Ming's restaurant is a huge success. They hire Rochelle as a waitress, but when a customer asks her for an breakfast suggestion, she quits the job, and says she doesn't needs this because her man has two jobs. Heather flirts with Brad, and succesfully gets his vote. Rochelle then decides to sell Yvonne Cosmetics. In the challenge, Mickey wins. In the end, Michael is voted-off unanimously. Episode 7 - "You Don't Need to Come Here and Confess, We're Lookin' for You, We're Gonna Find You!" In new Jaker, the rapist omes back. He tries to rape Phoebe, but Phoebe spanks him, while Lil Savion snaps her finger at him. Antoine tells everyone to be more careful. Ines tells everyone how good the world is, dances, and thanks God. Nissim decides that he wants to play a more cutthroat game, so he makes a final 3 alliance with Chelsea and Lil Savion. Brad and Heather make out. Heather says she's just using Brad. Meanwhile, Tim the Dog and Toto bonds, and chase their tails. Ling-Ling and Yau-Ming's restaurant becomes a huge success in Orlando. Rochelle is also able to sell Yvonne Cosmetics to everyone in the cast, including Jeff Probst. In the challenge, Jaker wins. Though, Antoine quits, so he can look for the rapist. Episode 8 - "Odnalro Niylno!" The tribes merge. A random fat guy named Jake walks in, and says "Only in Orlando" backwards. The contestants decide that it'd be the merge tribe's name. Nissim catches a whale, but don't let the tribe eat it. Ines spreads happiness to the tribe, and dances. Brad and Heather make out. Chelsea, Lil Savion and Nissim decides to take out Tim the Dog next for being a threat. Meanwhile, Heather, Tim and Toto plans on breaking the Musician alliance. Yau-Ming has a wasabi overdose, and is med-evaced, leaving Ling-Ling as the only owner of the restaurant. Tim the Dog wins the challenge. He gets Rochelle and Ling-Ling to vote with him. Chelsea is voted-off. Episode 9 - "Get That CPN" In Odnalro Niylno, Heather flirts with Brad. They make out. Phoebe sings, while Ines and Nissim dance. Heather says she's glad that Chelsea went home, because she was a strategic threat. Lil and Nissim decide to come back to the Musician alliance. Tim and Toto figure that Heather is a hguge threat, and they should get rid of her. Heather wins immunity. Tim and Toto try to convince Brad that Heather is only using him, but Brad ignores them. The alliance of Brad, Heather, Tim and Toto decide to vote Ines off, but Heather flips and convinces the Musician alliance that Brad is a challenge threat. Ling-Ling and Rochelle say Toto is not trustworth, so they are voting for him. A shocked and heartbroken Brad is blindsided. Episode 10 - "I'll Slap You Into Cinderella's Castle" Tim and Toto growl at Heather for betraying them. With the Fans outnumbering the Faves, Rochelle and Ling-Ling decide to join Tim's alliance, but they realize that the Musicians still have the numbers. Tim tries to convince Ines that Heather is not trustworth, and they are going to blindside her next TC. Nissim catches a whale, and Phoebe writes a song called "My Dear Whale". The next challenge takes place on Disneland. Heather wins immunity. Tim tells Heather that he doesn't trusts her, but they make an agreement that Heather will vote with them only if Tim takes her to the final 5. The Musicians decide to vote Toto off for betraying the Fans. Phoebe even writes a song against him named "Bad Dog". In the end, Phoebe is blindsided. Episode 11 - "Eat Yo' Lice... For Twenty Dolla" Ling-Ling's restaurant is closed, so she decides to give all the food to the tribe. Rochelle says the Musicians are too lazy. She makes Nissim to catch fishes, Ines to build a shelter, Tim and Toto to catch sticks, and Heather and Lil Savion to make fire. Heather wins the challenge. Tim and Toto decides to vote Lil-Savion off next. Toto calls Rochelle bossy, and they argue. At tribal council, Heather flips, and vote for Toto with the Musicians. Ling-Ling and Rochelle vote for Toto as well. Toto is voted-off. Episode 12 - "Grrrrrrrr" Tim the Dog is livid at Heather, Ling-Ling and Rochelle for flipping, and he growls at them. Rochelle says that if he ever growls at her again, he's gonna slap his ass into a a nimal shelter. Ling-Ling prepares some sushi to the tribe. The reward challenge is a family visit. They are: Mrs. Chen-Chong-Lee-Wilson, Heather's mom; Monique Brasil, Ines' daughter; Soo-Hok, Ling-Ling's son; Chris, Rochelle's son; The Whale, Nissim's best friend; Tina the Dog, Tim the Dog's mother; and Ann, Savion's mother. Nissim wins, and takes Lil and Ines with him. The immunity challenge is going to the whale the fastest. Nissim wins. Rochelle works on the tribe. Lil Savion decides to work with Tim the Dog to vote Heather off. Ines realizes Lil Savion is a threat, so she convinces everyone to vote her off. Lil Savion is voted-off. Episode 13 - "Hello Hello, Thank God!" Tim promises Heather he'll take her to the final 3, and they'll vote Ines off next. Ines and Nissim tries to get Ling-Ling and Rochelle to flip. Nissim says he misses Lil Savion, because she was his best friend. Rochelle comforts him. Ling-Ling prepares rice and noodles. Ling-Ling wins the challenge. Tim realizes Heather has played a good game and has good chances at winning, so he, along with everybody else, votes for Heather. Heather is blindsided. Episode 14 - "Oba Oba Oba" Tim decides to take Ling-Ling and Rochelle to the final 3, even though he thinks both would beat him. Ling-Ling decides to open another restaurant. Ines and Nissim realize that booting Lil Savion was a mistake. Ines says that if she wants to win, she have to vote Tim off. Tim wins the challenge. Ines tries to make Tim to flip, and vote Rochelle off. Rochelle tells Tim that if he votes her off, she's gonna slap him into the space. In the end, Rochelle is voted-off. In the next morning, Ling-Ling is sad at Tim for voting Rochelle off. She curses at him in chinese, and refuses to give him a fortune cookie. Ling-Ling cries for the rest of the day, knowing she will be next. Though, Ines tells Ling-Ling to help her at blindsiding Tim. Though, Tim wins the challenge. Ling-Ling is still voted-off. At final tribal council, Nissim says that if he wins, he's gonna spend all the money in a travel to The Whale. Ines says that he should win because all the kids are rooting for her, and thanks God. Tim barks, and convinces the jury to give the money to him. In the end, Tim the Dog wins in a close jury vote. Voting Table Edgics